Various types of shower apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an extensible vibrating shower apparatus that includes a shower member retractably extensible from within an ergonomically formed handle, said shower member including a generally tubular neck, a flexible joint disposed endwise upon the neck, and a head disposed upon the flexible joint, the head having a nozzle with a plurality of bristle holes disposed in a radial pattern and a plurality of massage pads disposed thereon, through which plurality of bristle holes a plurality of bristles is retracably extensible from within the head when a rotatable rim is turned, and a water proof switch alternately activates and deactivates a vibrator disposed within the head, which vibrator is in operational communication with the plurality of massage pads.